Like a River
by loserbat
Summary: Love has a way of completely messing you up sometimes... and then slightly fixing things. Songfic.


Author's note: I know I'm supposed to be writing Part 7 of This Time around, but the idea for this songfic kept popping in my head. The only way to make it leave was to write it. So I did. I have no idea what possessed me to write this, since I don't usually do this sorta stuff. I guess that-s what happens when I suffer through a horrible week and I'm extremely lonely and I'm in a weird mood and I eat too much sugar. Add that to writing it at midnight, and maybe that's a reason. Sorry for rambling. Sugar high. I had to alter the song a bit. I added an extra chorus. And I think there may be too much story in between the song bits. It's my first songfic. Please review!!! I don-t care if you hate it!!! Flame me if you hate it!!! Just give me feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If it's any good at all, then I might think about writng another one. But you-ve gotta give me ideas for songs and plots.   
By the way, thanx to Slappy for helping me out on this one.   
Disclaimer: So Weird, the song, and the characters don't belong to me.   
  
More Like A River  
  
I roll over and I said it out loud   
I said, "Give me one more moment   
Just one more moment   
To finish this dream"  
Carey rolled over and groaned as the sunlight streaming in from the window shone directly on his eyes. He rolled over and pulled the covers up to shield himself from the light. He would normally get out of bed, but today was different. He'd been having a really good dream that involved Fi before the sun had rudely interrupted it, and he wanted to finish it. He tried in vain to get back to sleep, and finally decided to just get up. After all, it was just a dream. He would never get Fi. She'd been together with Clu ever since she came back on tour, and from the looks of it, she was in love. *Too bad it wasn't me she fell for* Carey thought. He loved her so much. He'd worked so hard to get her to come back on tour, just so she'd end up going out with Clu. *It's not that I don't want Fi to be happy, but can't she be happy with me?*  
I wanna be more like a river   
And less like a wall   
Not try to hold back   
These feelings at all   
'Cause when I miss you   
When I'm dying to kiss you   
I gotta let that flow   
More like a river  
Carey got out of bed slowly and began dressing. He could still remember what he'd felt when Fi had told him that she wanted to come back on tour. ~~~ Up till then, he had loved her as he would a baby sister. But for some reason, the few emails and phone conversations they'd had in the weeks leading up to her return had sparked feelings in him that hadn't been there before. Well, maybe they'd been there for a long time, but he never noticed them. He looked forward to their phone conversations and waited for her emails with a new passion. He got excited every time he got a reply, he could feel those emotions flood his body whenever he talked to her. And for a while, during those phone conversations, he thought that she was actually reciprocating the emotions, that she felt the same way about him. He'd worked for a long time to help Molly make the arrangements for Fi's return, but he missed one small detail, a detail that would ruin his chances with Fi. On the morning of Fi's return Molly had been asked to play a concert at the time that she was supposed to pick Fi up. Since she couldn't back out of it, she sent Irene, Clu, Annie, and Jack to get Fi and bring her back. Carey had wanted to go, but he knew he couldn't just drop his responsibilities to the band.   
There's a house in the mountains   
Filled with bits of me and you   
I had a dream there   
But morning came too soon  
I've been holding on   
It's been holding me back   
I don't wanna give in   
But I know what you'd say to me   
"Finish this dream"  
So he'd stayed and done the concert, awaiting Fi's return. During the whole concert, the only thing he could think about was Fi. Thoughts of her lingered in his mind, giving him a sort of new energy and helping him play better than he ever had.   
Can I be more like a river   
And less like a wall   
Not try to hold back   
These feelings at all   
'Cause when I miss you   
When I'm dying to kiss you   
I gotta let that flow   
More like a river  
By the end of the concert, he was incredibly happy and could wait no longer for Fi to come. He sat nervously on the bus steps, imagining how he was gonna tell Fi about his newfound feelings for her. He was lost in his thoughts for about 20 minutes. He looked up and there she was. She looked more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen in real life. She had grown up while she was away, she looked older and more sophisticated. Carey jumped up from his seat on the stairs and ran to her side, picking her up in a huge hug. When he finally let go, he turned in the direction of the bus and went to tell Molly to come out. As he was getting back off the bus, he saw something he hadn't expected. He saw Fi and Clu, arms wrapped around each other, sharing a passionate kiss.  
'Cause in the mornings   
There are kids, and dogs, and bills, and sunlight   
And a new day, and a new day   
And another new day without you   
That brief moment shattered his all his dreams… and his heart. He felt as if everything he'd held true and dear had suddenly come crashing down on him. All the dreams he'd had about Fi, all the things he believed they'd share were suddenly shredded to pieces, taking with them part of him. And at that moment he had hoped he could have just finished what had been his dream of Fi. Cause now that's all it was ever gonna be. A dream. ~~~   
Ever since then he'd had to see Clu and Fi together, seeing Clu share things with Fi that Carey thought she would have shared with him. Carey and Fi remained what they had been before, best friends and nothing more. And he thought that that day would be the same as all the others, but he was wrong. He walked out into the common room and found nobody there. He decided to go outside for a while and was startled to find Fi sitting alone on the steps, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
Can I be more like a river   
And less like a wall   
Not try to hold back   
These feelings at all   
He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She   
waited a moment before answering "I broke up with Clu" she answered, receiving a shocked look from Carey. "When?" he managed to ask. He was finally beginning to feel happier. After all this time, Fi was no longer taken. The girl he loved was now free of commitment, but he couldn't help feeling a bit sad. He knew that neither Fi nor Clu was gonna be very happy for the next few weeks. "Almost a week ago" she answered. *A week? I didn't notice they'd broken up* Carey thought. He'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to take much notice of the world around him. "You said you were falling in love. Why'd you break up with him?" he inquired. "Cause I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. I was in love, but it took me a while to realize that it wasn't Clu I loved. It was you Carey" she said, taking totally by surprise, "It's been you all along, even when I wasn't on the tour. The whole thing with Clu, I don't know what it was. It happened right after they picked me up that day. I guess it just sorta happened. And it kept getting more serious, until I realized that it wasn't gonna make me totally happy. Only you could" she finished as she looked deep into his eyes. *She likes me too! It wasn't just me* His gaze locked to hers and he slowly leaned down as she reached up. His eyes alone had given her the answer she was looking for. She felt his lips brush hers in a soft, tender kiss. The feeling she felt surge through her body was like electricity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss as he wrapped his around her waist.  
'Cause when I miss you   
When I'm dying to kiss you   
I gotta let that flow   
More like a river   
  
As they slowly pulled apart, Carey felt happier than ever before. "I love you Fi" he told her softly, "I always have" He leaned back against the bus, Fi wrapped safely in his arms, her head on hi shoulder, and he knew that he wasn't gonna be lonely again. Every day he would wake up and know that he had the girl he loved near. He would no longer wake up to a lonely cruel world without her. And he smiled at the thought, finally truly content.   



End file.
